


Attack of the Doppelgänger

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [10]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Bodily Harm, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied relationship longing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, heavily implied Gwenvid, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Gwen is propositioned, and she never sees it coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this story leans heavily on the graphic side. While no actual rape occurs, its referenced quite a bit, and someone makes their stance on desiring a (completely one sided) relationship very clear. If you’re sensitive to topics like that, and general threats of bodily harm, then I recommend you steer clear. I’ve got plenty of fluffy/cute/harmless angst fics you can enjoy instead! 
> 
> Long story short; not your cup of tea? Don’t read. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind. This fic takes place during the episode “Arrival of the Torso Takers.” That should give enough away to let you know the general theme of this monstrosity. I’d say it takes place right before Max bursts into their cabin to snoop around. You’ll have to forgive the messing with canon, of course, but hey, they only have a small window to show shit in a cartoon! I’m pretending, for the sake of story plot, that the episode takes place over an entire day, with very minor edits to what happens after Daniel is trapped in the bomb shelter. Canon is mine to manipulate!

Gwen wasn’t stupid. She could smell bullshit from a mile away, and that morning her radar had started going off like an obnoxious tornado siren. Something was up with David. She just couldn’t pinpoint WHAT. He’d seemed fine. A bit subdued compared to his usual peppy self, but she could, in theory, chalk that up to him having to chastise the nightmare trio the night before. David _hated_ getting tough on the kiddos.

Still, Gwen sensed it. Something was...different. Fuck, why couldn’t she figure it out?! She knew David like the back of her hand! If anyone at this godforsaken camp could do it, it was her. And maybe Max.

Try as she might though, there was no piecing this shit together. She was missing a crucial bit of the puzzle. God, this was so frustrating! Gwen scrubbed a hand through her hair, frantically pacing the floor of their cabin. “C’mon! Think Gwen, think…”

“Think about what?” David’s good natured laugh tickled her earlobe, suddenly appearing out of thin air. “Anything I should know about?”

Gwen swallowed a shriek, stumbling backwards. “Holy fucking shit! Where did you come from?!”

“Outside! Where else?” Milky hands grabbed her hips, halting what probably would’ve been a very painful collision with the floor. Or worse, the rickety old desk they shared. “Wow Gwen, I’ve never seen you so on edge before!” David smiled, giving her lazy once over. “You ok?”

“Fine,” Gwen snapped. “Just, oh, I dunno, coming down from a fucking heart attack!! What the hell David? Don't sneak up on people!”

David huffed a laugh, biting his lip. “Well, I didn’t _mean_ to! It was an honest mistake Gwen. I thought you heard me come in.” Giving her hips a gentle squeeze, he smiled. “You’re so jumpy today. It’s adorable.”

“Yeah? And you’re borderline copping a feel. Not cool.” Gwen squirmed, feeling his thumbs dart over the natural indent where her rib cage started. “Seriously, What the fuck David? Since when are you this handsy?”

“What are you talking about? All I’m doing is holding you! There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

His cheerful grin never faded, perfectly innocent in all ways, but Gwen’s lilac eyes narrowed into suspicious slits anyway. There it was again, a niggling sensation at the back of her mind that was screaming at her to back the hell up, turn tail and run. Something wasn’t just off; it was WRONG.

“Bullshit. Your hands are literally this close to grabbing my ass David! You’ve never touched me like this before, and you know it.”

This wasn’t his normal affectionate hugging, or the casual hand holding he liked so much. What David was doing now was...intimate. Gwen could feel every inch of his calloused flesh against hers, even through the thick material of her shorts. He was cold, almost unnervingly so.

Gwen shivered, but it wasn’t the chill that made goosebumps roll down her spine.

“You’re right. Maybe I haven’t.” David made a big show of leaning in, his palms rasping down the swell of her thighs. “But have you ever considered the idea that I might’ve wanted to?” Blunted nails scraped her skin, warm breath tickling the hollow of her throat as the redhead backed Gwen up against the desk and mouthed at her racing pulse. “C’mon Gwen. You haven’t thought about it? Not even once?”

A flash of panic stirred in her gut. What the hell was this?? “No! Have you lost your goddamn mind??” Gwen shoved him back, still feeling his hands on her even as he stumbled away. “Wha-what were you thinking?! One of the kids could bust in any second! We’re surrounded by windows David!” Gwen struggled to calm down, but her lungs were on fire, her breathing harsh, ragged. “You—you kissed me!”

“Kissed you? Oh Gwen.” David sighed, earnestly shaking his head. “Did you consider that a kiss? That was barely a nuzzle!” Before she had the chance to blink he was on her again, weaving a hand into her hair as his mouth pressed to hers, chapped and soft and god, why did this feel nice? It shouldn’t feel nice! “This...is a kiss,” David murmured, flicking his tongue against her lips. “And I’ve been wanting to do that for a long, _long_ time.”

“You’re so full of shit…” Gwen muttered. She didn't—couldn’t afford to believe that. But David was holding her like his life depended on it, gently scratching his nails against her scalp as he tilted her head back with an equally gentle tug to her hair, leaving Gwen’s neck completely bare. Vulnerable to more of his unbearably teasing kisses. “David,” Gwen gasped, feeling his teeth scrape a sensitive spot near her collarbone. “S-stop. You have to stop!”

“Why? Because of the kids? You’re making up excuses Gwen. They’re all busy preparing for their one on one counseling sessions, remember?” David grabbed the underside of her knee and hoisted Gwen onto the desk, making himself at home between her legs. “And right now, I think we’re long overdue for a chat of our own.”

“There’s nothing to talk about! _You_ need to back off. This isn’t the time or place for—whatever it is you think you’re doing!”

David’s mouth stilled, green eyes snapping up to hers. “Gwen, how long have we known each other? In all that time, you’ve never wondered if there could be something between us? Something special?” David brushed his knuckles up her thigh, making her squirm. “We’ve always made such a great team. But I know we could be so much more! The chemistry is _there_ Gwen. You feel it, don’t you?”

Gwen sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to scream. “David, I...I can’t answer that.”

She’d be lying through her teeth if she said no. They did have something special, a friendship that had beat down every obstacle life threw in their path. And as much as she wanted to smack him sometimes, Gwen cared about David. Loved him…

But he wasn’t talking about familial love. Gwen wasn’t naive.

“Can’t? Or won’t?” David frowned. “Gwen, we’re both adults here. We should be able to discuss this!” His grip on her tightened a fraction too hard, and she flinched. “You’re not fooling anyone you know. I’m your friend! I understand you better than anyone else in the world. You’re refusing to talk because...you're afraid.”

“David, let go,” Gwen pushed him again, but this time he didn’t flinch. Didn’t even blink. Why was that so terrifying? “David!! You’re hurting me. Let GO!”

“No. Not until you admit it.” He cocked his head to the side, something sharp and vicious and utterly _alien_ glinting in his stare. “What is it Gwen? Fear of rejection? Or maybe...maybe you’re not afraid of being rejected at all!” David beamed, all big pearly teeth that were too white, pristine as snow. “You’re terrified that you _won’t_. Because then you’d have to square up to the fact that you’re a coward who’s scared of commitment, even with someone who loves you, flaws and all!”

“What? No!! No, you—you don’t have a fucking clue what you’re talking about!”

“Oh, don’t I? Honestly Gwen, who do you think you’re kidding? It’s written all over your pretty face.” David chuckled, dragging her flush against him. “You’ve wanted this for as long as I have. Longer, I’d bet! But you let your fear control you. It’s such a shame.” Pressing their foreheads together, David grinned and plucked at the hem of her counselor shirt, hiking the fabric up her navel. “If only you had someone who could help you relax! I bet all that fear would just float away!”

Gwen couldn’t think. Her panic swelled, vision blanking to white as his thumbnail scraped over the front button of her shorts, popping it open. NonononoNO. This was wrong! David wouldn’t do this! Even if he did feel something for her that way, this wasn’t how he’d go about it! This was sinful, oppressive, and Gwen felt like she was drowning in it. “Stop! David, stop!! This isn't right!”

He didn’t stop. Instead, David silenced her with a sloppy, punishing kiss, pushing Gwen’s anxiety through the roof. She lashed out, clawing and kicking and doing everything in her power to get away. “I swear to god David, if you don’t let me go—!”

As if on cue, he did exactly that. Probably had something to do with the fact that her hand landed a clear blow to his temple, knocking him to the floor. Panting heavily, Gwen looked at David, then her palm, wallowing in a conflicting blend of numbness and relief, and sheer unadulterated terror. She’d hit her best friend. Hit him hard enough to bruise, if the blooming red mark on his cheek was anything to go by.

But that wasn’t what made her want to scream. Oh no. Through the fringe of hair that had fallen over his brow, Gwen could see a flicker of icy color, not the forest green she would’ve expected. It was a soulless, empty blue, tainted with the manic sort of enthusiasm she’d only seen once before, in one person.

Jesus Christ. Gwen was going to be sick.

“Daniel? Oh god. You—what the hell are you doing?! You pretended to be David? You absolute prick!!” Gwen clawed at her clothes, willing herself to forget the sensation of his hands on her, that bastard’s mouth on her flesh. “How did you get here?! _Why_ are you here?? And what the hell were you thinking, touching me?! I should kick your ass, you sonofabitch!!”

The redhead on his knees burst into laughter. “Such fury! Well, this _is_ disappointing! I was hoping to keep the ruse up for at least a little bit longer!” Raking his crimson bangs back, David-no, Daniel gave her a blood curdling smirk. “What gave me away? My clearly superior kisses?”

“You kiss about as well as a snake,” Gwen spat at his feet, still tasting him on her tongue. “Where the fuck is he, huh? Tell me! What did you do to David?!”

“Why Gwen, what makes you think I did anything to dear old David? That wouldn’t be very conducive to a proper revenge scheme!” With a crack of his neck Daniel rose to his feet, losing his disguise in all but coloring. “He’s alive and well, I promise! I’m just borrowing his name for a little while.” Daniel smirked. “You’re not disappointed, are you? I thought we were having a wonderful time together!”

She wanted to throw up. There wasn’t any time to feel relief at knowing David wasn’t the one who’d manhandled her, treating her no better than a piece of meat, because instead it was _Daniel._ The creepy cultist who’d tried to murder all their kids, and would’ve succeeded, if not for Max. Daniel, who’d been watching them for god knows how long, because how else could he disguise himself as David so convincingly?

Gwen felt like such an idiot. She should’ve figured it out sooner!!

Fury boiling in her veins, she growled and fisted a handful of Daniel’s shirt, yanking him to his feet. “Where the fuck is he? You tell me right now, or I swear to god I’ll rip out your spine and ram it down your throat!!”

“Threatening me to maintain your superiority? I’m impressed. It’s very convincing,” Daniel drawled. “I can see why David likes you! You must keep everyone on their toes.” Chilly blue fixated on her with an obsessive gleam Gwen didn’t like the look of. She fought through the fear, even as her knees threatened to give out beneath her. “Tell me Gwen, why do you stay here when you’re _sooo_ unappreciated? With a strength and willpower like yours, you could be leading the masses! People listen to you, I’ve seen it. David may be a joke, but you, you’re special. You can do anything.”

“Thanks, but flattery sounds cheap coming from a disgusting liar’s mouth,” Gwen spat.

“Who said anything about flattery? I’m one hundred percent honest at all times! Xemug says lies are a sign of dark energy overtaking your earthly form, and should only be used in the most dire of situations.”

“What, like infiltrating the camp you were so rudely thrown out of?” He nodded, excited, and Gwen swore a long string of crude swears, giving him a rough shake. “You listen, and listen good. You’re gonna tell me where David is. I’m going to save him, and then we’re punting your sorry ass into the lake! And if you’re smart, you’ll stay under until you drown. You won’t like what happens if I get my hands on you again.”

Daniel sighed, sadly shaking his head. “Gwen, Gwen. There’s no reason to get snippy! You’re making us out to be enemies, when that’s not what I want at all.” Pale digits slipped around her wrist, then clenched down, trapping her hand against his chest. Gwen tensed, trying to break free, but Daniel looped his other arm around her waist and slotted their bodies neatly together. “Nono. The time for running is over! We’re going to have a nice little chat, you and I.”

“There’s nothing I want to hear out of your fucking mouth except where David is!” Gwen’s panic swelled. Every inch of Daniel was muscled and taut as a wire, fitting _too_ easily against her, overwhelming her. And when he took hold of her nape, pressing down on the sensitive spots behind her ears, Gwen saw stars. “L-let go!!”

“Why would I do a silly thing like that? We’re talking!” Daniel spun her around and threw her against the desk. Gwen’s forehead smacked against the top, pain ricocheting through her skull. “Besides…” Daniel bent over her, licking the shell of her ear. “I like touching you Gwen. And I think you feel the same.”

“Then you’re even crazier than I thought!!” Gwen’s nails scraped across the desk, but she couldn’t grab hold of anything. And as strong as she was, she still couldn’t move. Daniel had her pinned down like it was nothing. Part of her was traumatized at how easy he made it seem, and the other half...she refused to think about it. This wasn’t David! It was Daniel, his hot breath dancing over her skin in a sickening parody of passion. Gwen snarled, and the furious tears began to build up. “I’m going to kill you. You hear me? You’re a sick, perverted monster! Is this how you get your rocks off Daniel? Abusing people??”

“I’d hardly call it abuse. You’re being dramatic.” Daniel chided, clucking his tongue. He ground himself against her backside, and Gwen was mortified to find he was semi hard. No way. Was all the kissing and stuff NOT part of his act?? “You’re breathing awfully fast. Is something bothering you Gwen?”

“Yeah. You’re still touching me!”

“I am.” Daniel agreed with a roll of his hips, trailing his left hand across the arch of her spine, all the way down to where it naturally tapered off into the curve of her ass. The right made itself home on her ribs, drumming a cheerful beat on her freckled flesh. “Men are meant to touch beautiful women Gwen. Particularly ones so voluptuously blessed.”

“Keep talking like that. You’ll get to learn how my fist tastes when I smash it through that ugly face of yours,” Gwen growled. There was a tremor of fear laced through it, and it only spiked at the sound of Daniel’s husky laugh.

“I’ll give you credit. You have some very creative insults. I haven’t been this entertained in a long time!” He nestled his face into the curls gathered within her hair tie, plucking it free with his teeth. Maroon cascaded down her shoulders, blinding her as it mingled with the sticky blood and tears trickling down her face. “What was David thinking...if I were in his shoes, I would’ve snatched you up by now! A resilient, clever woman like yourself is so rare in this polluted, toxic age. The vocabulary could use some work, of course, but a few trips to the purifying sauna will fix that right up!”

Nausea swirled in her gut. “Purifying-?” No. Fuck that. She’d heard all about Daniel’s torture methods firsthand from Max. “If you think I’ll let you turn me into one of those bleached-assed, brainwashed zombies, you’re dead wrong!”

“Is that so?” Daniel nudged her legs wider apart and caressed the exposed skin of her inner thighs. She couldn’t see him, not through the haze of red, but Gwen felt him. She felt his lips pull back into one of those hideous gaping maws Daniel called a smile, and she _felt_ him grasp the left cuff of her shorts, yanking them down. Not all the way; just an inch, then another, slowly. Taunting her. “Tell me Gwen. How, precisely, are you going to _stop me?_ ”

Gwen clenched her teeth, tasting copper. “Like this, you arrogant bastard.” Pushing with all the strength she could muster, Gwen bucked off the desk and threw her head back, slamming it into his Daniel’s face. The element of surprise was on her side. Daniel released an animalistic shout of pain and backed off, which was just long enough for her to pivot around and drive her booted foot deep into his stomach.

“I warned you. Don’t. Fucking. TOUCH ME!” Gwen hissed, punctuating each word with another kick. Her head throbbed, and the cut on her forehead stung like someone had rubbed salt into it, but it was so goddamn worth it to watch Daniel collapse in on himself like a wet paper towel. “You stupid, crazy ass maniac!! You think I’m an easy target? That I’ll just bow to your whims, like some kind of stepford wife?!”

“Wife….” Daniel giggled, dabbing blood off his lips. “Now there’s an idea!” Two mismatched eyes shot up to hers, burning with victory. Gwen, mid kick, didn’t even get a chance to react, recoil. Anything. Daniel lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with his knees. Gwen slashed at him with her nails, bucking her hips to try and knock him free, but he was stronger. And then there was a bottle in his hand, the bandana around his neck unknotted and soaked in something pungent, sweet—

Chloroform. Really? How cliche could this guy get?

“Don’t you dare!” Gwen glared at him, baring her teeth. “You’re gonna be sorry, you stupid-!”

The fabric clamped down tight over her nose and mouth. “No more talking for you, I believe.” Daniel frowned, brushing Gwen’s bangs out of her face. He eyed the cut above her right brow with pure distaste. “Aw Gwen. Look at what you made me do! Lucky for you, I’m a master with a needle and thread. I’ll have that mess fixed up in no time. But it’ll have to wait until you’re unconscious, I’m afraid. You’ve proven to be quite the capable opponent! My perfect match, dare I say.”

What a joke. Gwen projected every hateful thought she could at him, violet irises glittering like gemstones. It worked like a charm. Daniel tsked, flicking the tip of her nose. “Don’t be like that Gwen. If it makes you feel any better, I promise, no purification sauna for you! I doubt it’d work anyway. With a case like yours, we’ll need to take a far more personal approach.”

Personal...Gwen watched him adjust himself, crouching beside her on the floor while his pale fingers curled through her belt loops. She didn’t understand, not at first. Then clarity smacked into her with all the emotional force of a trainwreck. No!! No way in hell was this happening!! Gwen frantically tried to pry his hand off her face, but the chloroform was making her sluggish. How much time did she have? Minutes, seconds?

“Stopstopstop! Daniel, stop!!”

Daniel pretended not to hear her muffled cries. “I know it’s difficult for you to understand right now Gwen. I promise though, this is for the best. As the ancient ones decreed long ago, sometimes the best approach to rehabilitate a nasty case of stubborn negativity is through the pleasures of the flesh!” Daniel pulled her shorts halfway down her thighs and traced the soft cotton of her underwear. “Hm. I expected something more...elaborate. The simplicity is a welcome surprise!”

Gwen shrieked, thrashing on the floor. She tried not to look, because it was Daniel touching her, and she knew that, but the resemblance to David was too much for her psychological health. With his head bowed over her torso, it looked like her co-counselor was the one doing these fucked up things to her. Gwen couldn’t handle it. She screamed even louder, refusing to be cowed even as Daniel scooped her wrists up and pinned them above her head.

“This will all go much more smoothly if you stop fighting,” he purred, kissing the spot above her navel. “Give in Gwen. Let the chloroform do its job. I swear, I won’t do anything too obtrusive while you sleep!! I simply want to acquaint myself with your body before we start the purification ritual.”

Gwen sobbed, fighting the drugged fog pressing in on her, seemingly commanded by Daniel’s whims. “NO!!!”

Daniel’s mouth drifted lower and lower, until she felt the heat of his breath on her sensitive parts. But before he did something Gwen knew she’d never be able to forgive, nor forget, a noise outside the cabin jerked his head up. Someone was out there. “By Xemug’s name,” Daniel swore, fury contorting his face into a hideous mask.

Chest heaving, Gwen risked dragging more of the chloroform fumes into her lungs as she tried to scream again. A slap to the wounded side of her head made the noise die almost immediately. Gwen choked on the pain, fiery shards of agony piercing her skull until she was on the precipice of blacking out, barely a flicker of consciousness left. With it she felt Daniel adjust her clothes back into place as he grumbled about nosey children, and then Gwen was scooped off the ground and carried into the bathroom. 

“Apologies my dear, but I think one of our favorite campers is poking around where he shouldn’t be! We’ll have to put this off till later.” Daniel laid her in their beat up old tub, neatly smoothing her hair back against the chipped porcelain. “You’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

Favorite—Max. It couldn’t be anyone else. Gwen twitched, mentally sighing with relief. If she’d guessed that something was wrong, then he was already two steps ahead of her. Clever kid. Either way, she was temporarily spared.

“Gonna...lose,” Gwen slurred. Talking hurt. Daniel’s last blow had hit too low, catching her jaw. She was gonna bruise, but spouting off to this asshole was worth it. “You’re fucked Daniel. Hear me?”

Daniel’s glare shot to her, then warmed significantly as he pulled a knife out of some mysterious holder he had hidden away on his person. “Don’t be so sure!” He adopted David’s blissfully cheerful tone, and Gwen’s stomach dropped. “After all, I think we both know Max secretly adores his favorite camp counselor. All it takes is a minute alone together. And once that’s done,” Daniel trailed off, delicately scraping the knife point down her cheek, letting it wander between the valley of her breasts. “The chloroform should keep you under until then. Promise to behave for me?”

“Bite me.”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Daniel chirped. Gwen sneered, feeling her lashes flutter closed against her will as he covered her nose with the chloroform soaked bandana again. The sweetness filled her nostrils, soaking into her muscles with ease. She was dead weight, diving headfirst into a chemically induced coma that didn’t prevent her thoughts from being any last thoughts from being any less murderous.

“Gonna stuff your damn skull, mount it on the wall,” Gwen rasped with as much vitriol as she could muster before slumping back against the tub, unconsciousness taking over.

Daniel was dead. She was going to kill the mothefucker. One way or another, he’d pay for what he’d done. No one manipulated her, _touched_ her without permission, and David—god, Gwen prayed he was ok. Maybe Max would find him. The kid was so dangerously smart, and he saw everything. He’d already beaten Daniel once anyway. Gwen had to have faith that he’d rescue David, and they’d be able to protect each other. 

They had to, because Gwen didn’t dare think about the alternative. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say last chapter that this would be happier? Oops. I lied.

When Gwen began to wake up, she first noticed how cold the porcelain was against her skin. Then came the throbbing ache that shot through her skull like fireworks, making her hiss and curl up in a desperate attempt to block it all out. Everything hurt. But through the blistering agony she felt someone touching her, trying to lift her out of the tub.

“Gwen?! Oh god, Gwen, wake up. I really need you to wake up!” The pleading tapered off into a choked moan, and the hands on her wavered, delicately cupping her wounded face. “Gwen, you have to be ok! Please...”

“...fuck..” feeling like her eyelids were glued shut, Gwen struggled to force them open. With enormous effort she managed it, and slowly looked up at the figure hovering over her. They came into focus, smudges of color giving way to a familiar person.

“Oh Gwen, thank god!! You’re alright!”

Dear god, NO. Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs, plastering herself against the tub’s side as the panic flooded over her. Not again, not _again_. She couldn’t handle this!

“Stay the fuck away from me!! Stay away!”

“Wha—no! No, Gwen, it’s ok!! Calm down!”

“Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down, you psychopath!” Scrabbling for anything she could use as a weapon, Gwen growled as the pain made her crumple over. It tore down her temple and jaw with all the grace of a battering ram, leaving her a quivering, breathless wreck. “Leave me alone,” she pleaded, feeling sick to her stomach at how desperate she sounded. “Please, just leave me alone. You messed up piece of shit, haven’t you done enough?”

“Messed up…” a harsh gasp echoed throughout the bathroom. “ _Daniel_. Oh my gosh Gwen, did he do this?! I’m so sorry! Max never saw you after breakfast, but we assumed you were ok!” Pale hands brushed sticky hair out of her eyes, and Gwen came face to face with her concerned co-counselor’s sorrowful green eyes. “Tell me what happened. How long have you been in here?”

Despite how stiff her skin was with dried blood, Gwen bared her teeth in a snarl, feeling it crack and flake in gruesome patterns. “You can’t fool me again. You know exactly what happened. _You_ did it!! And if you think you’ll get the jump on me again, you’ve got another thing coming!”

“I didn’t do anything! Whatever happened, it was Daniel, I swear! He stole my clothes, knocked me out. I woke up in the bunker this morning!” David, if it was really him, didn’t waver beneath her threats. He flinched, teared up, but kept caressing her face with the gentlest of touches, never once moving his gaze from her flaming lilac. “You have to believe me Gwen. Please, you know me. Would I ever do anything to hurt you?”

“I dunno! Would you, _Daniel_??”

“I’m not Daniel!! I’ll prove it to you!” David crouched on the bathroom floor beside the tub, desperately threading his fingers through her hair. “Once, when we first started working together, I...oh gosh, I hate bringing this up. I—asked you if you could hold your period in, because we were in the middle of a hike with the campers! You were in pain, but I thought you could just..turn it off.” David squirmed, a furious blush staining his cheeks. “It was mortifying, though I think you were more angry with me than embarrassed.”

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. As soon as they did, Gwen released a breath she hadn’t hadn’t even realized she was holding. Daniel had no way of knowing any of that. Not without torture, and David didn’t look too worse for wear. A scrape or two, but nothing like her own extensive injuries.

Thank fuck. This had to be him.

“You’re lucky. I was about to punch your lights out.” Gwen slowly uncurled from her borderline fetal position and rose to her feet, wincing at the stiffness in her legs as she glanced around. Visually everything was a bit fuzzy around the edges, tinted copper where her hair was still plastered to her forehead in spots. And Gwen could feel pain radiating from where Daniel had smacked her head against the desk. “Ughh..feels like there’s a jackhammer going to town on my skull.”

“Oh Gwen, I’m so sorry! Here, let me see.” Cradling her left arm to help her keep balance, David gingerly peeled her bangs off to the side. He was gentle; Daniel had been gentle too. “What happened? You have a really big cut! I’m not sure we can fix this with a plain old bandaid.”

“Yeah.” Gwen grimaced. “You can thank your albino clone for that one. Fucking asshole. He decided I really needed a closeup of our desk. Slammed me into it face first, then had the nerve to act like he was sorry.” She twitched, flinching away when David’s skin accidentally brushed hers. The cut was still raw, and it stung. “The bastard said I’d need stitches.”

“Daniel said that?”

“Unfortunately.”

David’s touch strayed, grazing down her cheekbone. Gwen refused to glean any comfort from the contact; honestly, she wasn’t sure if she even could. She determinedly refused to meet David’s eyes as calloused fingertips followed the path of bruises all the way down to her jaw, goosebumps betraying how uneasy it made her feel. It was disgustingly similar to what Daniel had done.

“I hate to say it Gwen, but I think he’s right. This is pretty bad.” David frowned, tilting her face up to the light. Gwen couldn’t see herself, but she believed him. “When did this even happen? Max said Daniel was busy all day, preparing things around the camp.”

“Hell if I know. Sometime after breakfast? One minute I was here alone, and the next…” Gwen fell quiet. She didn’t want to think about it. He’d snuck up on her so _easily_. How did he do that?

“So...he surprised you?” David carefully helped her out of the bathtub, supporting her weight when her legs threatened to collapse beneath her.

“Surprise is a word for it.” He’d manipulated her, masquerading as her best friend just long enough for her to let her guard down. Then, and only then, did Daniel show his true colors. But Gwen kept that part to herself. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Spots of black danced across her vision. She barely made it two steps before she had to sit down on the toilet, the pain melding with a sick, gnarled sensation in her stomach.

Goddammit. Now wasn’t the time for a stupid anxiety attack!

“Don’t move! You look like you’re about to keel over. Though I can’t say I’m surprised. You’re covered in bruises, and—oh, your poor wrists!” David lifted them up for inspection. There were clear marks in the shape of Daniel’s fingers perfectly encircling them, and all of them were an ugly shade of purple.To make it worse, David noticed. “Gwen, please. You haven’t told me everything, have you? What else did he do to you?!”

Everything. Except the one thing she’d truly feared, and Gwen had never felt more grateful for anything in the entire world. “You don’t wanna know,” Gwen muttered. “Trust me.”

“Of course I do!! You’re hurt Gwen. How can I help you if I don’t know what Daniel did?”

What he did. God help her. If David learned what Daniel had done, he’d never look at her the same way again. And if he figured out exactly what the cultist had _wanted_ from her, his despicable plans…

_“Don’t be like that Gwen. If it makes you feel any better, I promise, no purification sauna for you! I doubt it’d work anyway. With a case like yours, we’ll need to take a far more personal approach.”_

She didn’t want to think about it. She couldn’t, WOULDN’T.

“David, STOP.” Gwen wrenched her wrists free, ignoring the ache. “You wanna know what Daniel did? I’ll tell you. The asshole didn’t appreciate me calling him a psychopath, so he decided to teach me a lesson. Rough me up a little bit, try to make me beg for mercy. Stupid, cliche villain bullshit. He wasn’t even trying to be original!”

_Lies._ She was lying to her best friend in the entire world. The best friend who she couldn’t bear to look at without yelling until her lungs were sore, because all she could fucking think about was Daniel. Gwen pressed her lips together, refusing to say another word, even when David gave her an incredulous look and pointedly stared at the copious other marks littering her flesh. Then his gaze traveled lower, horror and fury igniting within it in quick succession. “There’s blood on your stomach!”

What? Gwen risked peeking, and sure enough there were splotches of crimson marking her shirt. Daniel has kissed her there, but the blood—oh. Oh no. His nose. He’d been bleeding from it, gushes of deep red painting his lips and chin. Gwen remembered it with agonizing clarity, and a disgusted shiver rolled down her spine. Daniel had been so close to touching her _there._ Would’ve, if Max hadn’t been prowling around outside.

“He...his nose,” Gwen explained anxiously. “He had me pinned down! I smashed my head into his face, and I got free, but-”

“How did he have you pinned? Where? On the desk?” David lifted her shirt before she could get another word in, and a horrible noise escaped him. It sounded like a wounded animal. “Gwen, this...did he bleed on you, or..?”

_Fuck_. Fuckfuckfuck. The blood on her navel was shaped into garish kiss marks, and smudged or not, they were telltale, a lasting remnant of Daniel’s perversity. “David, don’t. Leave it alone,” Gwen snapped, smacking his hand away. “I know you’re concerned or whatever, but back off! For fuck’s sake, why does everyone think they can touch me however the hell they want today?!”

_“Men are meant to touch beautiful women Gwen. Particularly ones so voluptuously blessed.”_

Daniel’s words slithered through her mind, coiling cruelly around it and squeezing until her panic near reached its breaking point. Gwen groaned, tiny and breathless, stabbing her nails into her thighs. Thighs that held even more incriminating marks. Daniel’s personal triumphs, branded on her skin as if she were no better than cattle. And David was still _touching_ her, his palms burning hot as they cupped the exact spot Daniel had grabbed her to push her legs apart.

“—tell me what happened! If Daniel did something, something you’re hiding from me, I’ve gotta know Gwen! The cops will need our statements when they come to take him away, and what if you need a doctor? You’ll have to be checked out. But I can’t help you unless you tell me everything!” David smiled, beauteous and encouraging. “Whatever he did, it doesn’t change anything! You’re still my best friend. You can count on me Gwen. Have I ever let you down before?”

_“You’re not fooling anyone you know. I’m your friend! I understand you better than anyone else in the world. You’re refusing to talk because...you're afraid.”_

Gwen watched as David opened his mouth to speak more, despite it all sounding like white noise to her. All the while his palms slithered down to her knees, encompassing them. Just like Daniel had done. His fingertips covered her bruises completely, a picture perfect match. Gwen dry heaved, fear clouding every single one of her senses. Oh god, nononononoo-

NO!

“Stop! Stop touching me, stop fucking talking!! Please, _please,_ just STOP!! Leave me the hell ALONE!”

Tension spread between them, a thick, cloying miasma. David removed his hands so quickly that he might as well have scalded them on her, a picture of nightmarish shock and concern. “...Gwen…? I-what did I...did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I didn’t-” realization struck home, a horrified gasp escaping his lips. “No. What did _he do_?”

Gwen buried her face in her hands, smothering a primal shriek as it tore from her throat, followed by another, then _another_ , until she was crying hysterically. It was too late. The floodgates were open, and the confessions burst through, spoken between gulps of air and ugly sobs.

“Daniel pretended to be you, ok?! I knew something was up, but I let him get close anyway! He kept—kissing me, and touching me!” Gwen scrubbed at her bruises. “He asked the stupidest questions, tried to make me doubt us. Shit I should’ve known you wouldn’t say! God, he was so obvious about it!! Why didn’t I figure it out sooner?”

_“We’ve always made such a great team. But I know we could be so much more! The chemistry is there Gwen. You feel it, don’t you?”_

Gwen swore, tears splashing her dusky skin. Daniel had told her what she wanted to hear. Things she’d only ever dreamed about, never allowed herself to believe could become reality. “I needed to believe him,” she whispered, clutching herself. “What he was saying...it sounded nice. Like it could be true. But then he took it too far. He broke character, and I knew it wasn’t you.”

“Gwen, I...I’m so sorry.” David brokenly reached out for her, but hesitated when Gwen cringed, pulling away. “I...is that all he did? Kiss you?” Her silence condemned her, the only answer he needed. David’s jaw twitched, emerald eyes shadowy with suppressed anger and bitter sorrow. “It’s not, is it? Please, please tell me he didn’t do...that. Oh god Gwen, _please._ ”

“What? Rape me?” Gwen hated how callously the words came out. They tasted like ash in her mouth. “No David. He didn’t. But he wanted to.”

_“I know it’s difficult for you to understand right now Gwen. I promise though, this is for the best.”_

Ugh. Gwen’s skin crawled. Daniel’s voice was like a ghost, haunting her at every turn. She heard each word with perfect clarity, as if he were sitting right beside her, whispering into her ear. “If not for Max, he would’ve succeeded too. Daniel was smart. He drugged me, there at the end. Chloroform. I could barely move David. It was…” Gwen shuddered. “The things he said. He was gonna kill Max, kill you.”

“And...what about you?” Tentative, David touched her arm. He was careful not to touch any of her bruises this time. “Daniel never said anything about you and..well, what he did. He was so focused on us, I didn’t think anything of it. You weren’t here last time! Why would he go after you? I mean, Daniel’s clearly insane, but not irrational. He had to realize you wouldn't fall for his lies.”

“But I did. I _did_ fall for them David! I thought he was you! Daniel’s disguise only failed because he got too pushy.” Something she hadn’t considered until now. Aside from the vaguest suspicions, most of them geared towards David being sick or tired, Gwen had believed Daniel’s lies at the beginning. If he hadn’t done what he did, breaking character, would she have ever realized he wasn’t David?

Honestly, Gwen couldn’t say for sure.

“I think...he wanted me to know it was him.”

“Why?? If killing me and Max was all he wanted, he didn’t have to risk going after you.”

Gwen bit her lower lip. David was right. If Daniel was only after revenge, why bother with her? She might’ve never caught on until it was all said and done. Why risk his precious plans to, what, have a few laughs? Rub it in David’s face? Unless….

_“What was David thinking...if I were in his shoes, I would’ve snatched you up by now! A resilient, clever woman like yourself is so rare in this polluted, toxic age.”_

Oh fuck. No, no, it couldn’t be. She was definitely going to be sick this time. Chest heaving, Gwen scrambled off the toilet and threw up the lid. Vaguely she heard David shout her name as she hurled up her guts, and after a few moments a blissfully cool cloth touched her neck. It felt like Nirvana.

“Gwen? Are you ok?” David swept her hair out of her face, brushing the damp rag up and down her nape in a soothing motion. “You had a look on your face..do you know what Daniel wanted?”

“Yeah,” She croaked. “Me. He wanted _me_ , David.”

Gwen could practically hear the blood drain from David’s face. “But...why? Why you?”

It was a testament to how mentally screwed up she was that Gwen felt offended by his questions. Daniel had truly gotten under her skin, spun a corrupt web of half truths and persuasive lies. And she was smack dab at its center. “You fucking suck at motivational speaking. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“I didn’t mean it like that! C’mon Gwen, why would I-?” David sighed, cutting off. Gwen felt his head thump between her shoulder blades. “I’m sorry. That sounded rude, didn’t it? I only meant that, for a mentally unstable cultist, you don’t strike me as his type.”

“Yeah, well, consider yourself struck wrong. Daniel said we were a perfect match.” Twisted praise from a twisted psychopath. “He liked how resilient I am. Fucking prick. Went on and on about how unappreciated I was, that I could _lead the masses_ , if I really wanted to. Whatever the hell that means.”

“Unappreciated?” David couldn’t sound any more like a kicked puppy if he tried. “But I appreciate you….”

“He meant intimately David.” God, that hurt to say. Could she go back to vomiting? “Daniel wanted me to be part of his little cult. A _main_ part. He had a whole plan for it. Recalibration through sex,” Gwen mumbled, dabbing at her soiled mouth. “Apparently I’m special. By Xemug’s decree, fucking someone until they mentally break is only reserved for the most stubborn of cases.”

“You, stubborn? Say it isn’t so.” It might’ve sounded funny, were David clearly not about to burst into tears. “I’m sorry. This isn’t the time for jokes. I just—can’t believe it! Daniel was clearly ill, but to go that far?”

“He’s a monster David. There’s no boundaries with people like that. They do whatever they want, and damn the consequences.”

“I know, but that-that doesn’t make it ok!” David wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, burying his face into her shirt. Gwen desperately tried not to tense up. He didn’t deserve her fear. It felt so much like Daniel though, her instinct was to recoil, yell. “It’s wrong. What he did to you is _wrong._ I can’t condone physical abuse on a normal day, but using it to brainwash someone against their will? And for what, one more cult member?”

Not just a cult member. His right hand woman. A _wife_. Gwen gritted her teeth, pushing the memories away. She wasn’t explaining that one. Nope. David could figure it out on his own. “Fuck it. Not like he succeeded. Remind me to thank Max for that one.”

“He still tried. He _tried,_ Gwen. What if Max hadn't been there?” David clutched her to his chest, smothering a pained noise. “I can’t stand to think about it.”

Try being there. Gwen kept that to herself, clasping David’s forearm with a soft sigh. “Look, it happened. Nothing’s gonna change that. Daniel’s trapped in the bunker, right? That’s what you said? So fuck it. He can’t get to me, and his sorry ass is going to jail for attempted murder. If we’re lucky, he’ll get shanked or something, bleed out, and we’ll never have to think about him again.”

“Gwen, that’s...very dark.”

“He deserves worse.” Judging by David’s silence, he didn’t entirely disagree. Good. Gwen wasn’t in the mood to get into a battle of ethics right now. If ever. “When are the cops getting here? I need to clean myself up. Pretty sure the brats will have heart attacks if they see me like this.” Gwen licked her lips, tasting old copper. Gross. And then there was the matter of all the bruises, Daniel’s blood smeared all over her body. “Think you or Quartermaster can stitch me up?”

“Maybe...but shouldn't we have a doctor take a look at your cut instead? What if it gets infected?”

“I’ll take that risk.” She didn’t want to deal with their pity. Or the poking and prodding. Any self respecting doctor would see her bruises and immediately start asking questions, and Gwen absolutely didn’t have it in her to answer them. Not today, not tomorrow. Maybe not ever. “So...the cops??”

“On their way. Shouldn’t be much longer.” Switching spots with her and taking Gwen’s former seat on the toilet, David quickly rinsed his rag in the sink and smudged the blood on her cheek. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want me to call a doctor? What about the cops? They might want to see you first, to verify what happened.”

“I’m sure. Nothing they can do about it anyway. A few blood smears won’t prove what Daniel did. We’ll have better luck getting him for attempted murder.” Gwen pushed him away. “You’ll get nowhere fast doing it that way David. I’m disgusting. Give me five, and I’ll grab a shower, wash off all this.” She gestured to her face, her stomach. Hers and Daniel’s blood mingled on her flesh in a filthy, crusted paint job. The smell of it was sickening. And every time she moved the blood cracked and webbed, like a shattered mirror, flakes of red dusting her thighs.

Fuck. What kind of reflection would she see, if she looked at herself right now?

“You sure Gwen? What if you pass out? I can stay, wait for you to get done.”

The very idea of David potentially seeing her naked made Gwen’s heart race, and not in a good way. She couldn’t handle it. “I’m good. Wait outside.” Seeing the arguments building up, Gwen smacked a hand over David’s mouth, horrified at how such a simple, stupid act made her want to puke again. She didn’t want to touch him. She didn’t want him touching _her_. “Wait. OUTSIDE. I’m serious David. I can’t...I-I’m already on edge, ok? You hovering won’t help. It’ll just make me freak out more than I already am.”

“But..” David mumbled, wide green eyes glimmering with tears. She was hurting him. All he wanted to do was help, and Gwen loved him for it. Except that his flushed face was too similar to the one that had been this close to making itself at home between her thighs. David was so sweet, wouldn’t harm a fly, and yet Gwen couldn’t distinguish between him and his doppelgänger. Not when her mind felt flayed open, and all she heard every time she looked at him was saccharine sweet praise, poison tipped and primed to make her bleed.

It stung. Gwen needed to trust him, craved David’s comfort. But his presence made her skin _crawl._

“Stop. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault David. This is all on me, ok? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Gwen pulled away, hugging her arms. She felt like an asshole. “Wait outside. Please. You can come back in a few minutes. I’ll call for you.”

“......ok Gwen. I’ll—go find the first aid kit. Can’t stitch up your cut without antiseptic, right?” David offered a pitiful smile and handed her the washcloth, taking great pains not to let their skin touch. Gwen wished she didn’t feel grateful for it. “Holler if you need me. I’ll leave you some clean clothes outside the door.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it.”

David left her alone in the bathroom with one last sad smile. The door clicked shut behind him, and immediately Gwen released a raspy, harsh breath, shivering. Everything closed in around her, a cold sweat dripping down her forearms and spine. Gwen tore her clothes off and all but crawled into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it could possibly go. She needed to scour Daniel off her skin, scrub until she couldn’t smell him anymore. But all the soap and water in the world wouldn’t get him out of her head. He was an infection, coursing wildly through her veins, and the one person she’d normally trust to help her Gwen couldn’t fucking STAND to look at, because of Daniel. It was so unfair.

Gwen whimpered, burying her head in her knees. The shower’s spray washed over her, drowning out her sobs and gentle moans as she scrubbed the blood and sweat off her, pretending not to see everything turning to rust around her. Like it was all falling apart.

How fucking appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

David stood in a daze outside the bathroom, feeling numb all over. Gwen’s sobs echoed through the door, not quite smothered by the sound of the shower. All he wanted to do was run in and comfort her, but he’d seen the look in her eyes anytime he’d touched her. Gwen was terrified. Terrified...of him. And it was all Daniel’s fault.

Daniel. That monster. It wasn’t enough for him to go after Max, he had to attack Gwen too? What he’d done was unforgivable. David wanted to grab the cultist and throttle him, demand some answers. Why? Why do such a monstrous thing?? Gwen said—

God, just thinking about it made him want to throw up. Daniel was going to convert her, strip away everything that made her _Gwen_. Worst of all, the way he’d planned on doing it was absolutely reprehensible. How could any man touch a woman without her permission? Sex was supposed to be mutual, pleasurable! What Daniel had planned was a living nightmare, and now Gwen was stuck inside it. What if he’d actually finished what he started?

Before David knew what was happening, his feet were carrying him out of the cabin and across the camp grounds. He was on a mission, and only one thought was on his mind. Daniel. David had to talk to him, had to understand. Because Gwen hadn’t told him everything. She’d held back, keeping something under wraps. That something dealt with Daniel. The cultist was going to tell him what it was. But David was afraid he wouldn’t like the answer.

The familiar chatter of campers graced his ears, gossiping and laughing as their counselor passed by. No one seemed to notice, except Max. The teal eyed boy saw David storming through their midst, and they briefed locked gazes. To David’s surprise, Max only offered a curt nod and turned back to his friends, like he knew what David was up to, and approved. That couldn’t be it, of course. Max had no idea what had happened. Even so, David returned the nod and kept going, courage and ferocity turning his nerves into steel. He refused to back down. He couldn’t be a coward.

Pushing through the shrubbery and suffocating foliage, David finally broke into the clearing where Campbell’s bunker was hidden. An immediate chill ran down his spine. There were no cops in sight yet, despite the black and white cruiser sitting silently several feet away. The lights were off, engine long gone cold. That was..unnerving. Where was everyone? All inside the bunker? But someone should’ve been left outside to stand guard, in case any kids strayed too close, or if Daniel managed to elude them.

David swallowed, hands fisting at his side as he stared at the bunker entrance. He had a bad feeling about this. He couldn’t stand isolation, and the lack of people around was too...convenient. Like Daniel had planned it that way. That was impossible though! He was trapped, and the cops were probably putting him in cuffs right this very moment. Yeah! If David went down there right now, he’d see for himself.

“You have a lot to answer for Daniel,” David mumbled to himself, crouching down beside the heavy bunker lid. He put his hands on it, ready to twist the metal wheel. And then his skin _crawled._ Someone was behind him. _Someone_ -

“Looking for me?” The tip of something sharp grazed down David’s neck. Frozen in place, he bit down a fearful shriek and dared to peer over his shoulder. The first thing he saw were his own clothes, absolutely soaked in blood. And staring back at him from beneath the crimson were icy blue eyes, wide and glinting maniacally.

“Daniel,” David breathed.

“Hello David,” Daniel hummed. “Surprised to see me?”

A little, considering he was supposed to be in handcuffs by now. David’s stomach twisted, fear making him feel nauseous. “Where are the police? What did you _do?”_

“I took care of them.” The knife trailed down David’s skin, pricking his bandana and leaving ghastly crimson streaks. “Oh now, don’t give me that look! Did you really expect me to stay locked up down there? Only the great Xemug has the authority to confine me! I’m but his loyal servant, a tool by which to spread his faithful word.”

“Your _faithful word_? Like the stuff you wanted to share with Gwen?” The words slipped out before David could stop them, dripping with scathing intent. Daniel was surprised; the knife drifted away from David’s neck, moving to tap a slow, careful rhythm against Daniel’s thigh.

“So. You know about my little visit then.” _Tap_. _Tap_. Daniel looked at him, and then an ear to ear grin split his mouth open. “I wasn’t sure if she’d tell you about that! Gwen doesn’t strike me as the type to open up, so to speak. Bare her emotions. Between you and me, I was honestly counting on it! Her private nature, I mean. It would’ve been a lovely surprise! The look on your face when you discovered I stole your love interest away…” he drifted off, pure glee stretching his smile even wider. “But this works too. I’m nothing if not flexible!”

“Love interest??” David slowly came out of his crouch, warding the cultist off with a pale hand as he processed that particular bit of information. “You...you think Gwen and I are dating?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Oh please. I _know_ you’re not. Just like I know that you want to be! You’re so in love with her, I’m surprised she hasn’t figured it out.” Thoughtful, Daniel brandished the knife, his reflection a horrific blob of red and green in its shiny surface. “Then again, I suppose it makes sense. Gwen is fixated on not letting herself get close to you, because she’s afraid of change. If you admitted your feelings for her, she’d have to confess hers too!”

Confess hers? Wha—that was impossible! Wasn’t it? There was no way Gwen could like him that way. “We’re just friends,” David flushed. “You’ve got the wrong idea Daniel.”

“No, no. I don’t think so. We had a nice chat, Gwen and I. I think I understand her pretty well.” Daniel took a step closer, smacking the knife against his open palm. “Believe me David. She _adores_ you! Gwen would like nothing more than for you to wrap her up in your arms and kiss her senseless.” His grin turned positively malicious, making David shudder in his boots. “She was certainly _very_ receptive to me when I tried it.”

“You mean when you violated her!” David took a step backwards, trying to find a way to get around Daniel. He had to stop him before anything worse happened! “How could you Daniel?! Not only did you trick her, but you did things no man should ever do to a woman without her express consent! Consent Gwen did NOT give!”

Daniel smirked. “Someone sounds jealous. What’s the matter David? Upset that I managed to do what you couldn’? Ha! Don’t be naive. You had all this time, and you spent it cowering like a child, hiding your precious feelings while Gwen suffered in silence. Do you have any idea how much she wants you? Or should I say, _wanted_.”

Nausea made his throat constrict. David thought about the fear and horror on Gwen’s face when he touched her, remembered her cowering in the bathtub when she saw him for the first time. All because of-

“It’s your fault,” David trembled, disgusted. “You made her afraid of me! Gwen can’t even stand to look at me now! You did that Daniel!!”

“Don’t blame me for your inadequacies,” Daniel drawled. “It’s not MY fault you weren’t there for her.”

“It is!! You tied me up! You trapped me down there!” Stabbing a finger at the ground, the redhead blinked away furious tears. “If I could’ve protected her from you, I would have! But you wanted me out of the way! Why Daniel? Why bring her into any of this? She had nothing to do with last time. That was all me!” And Max, not that he was going to mention that. “Gwen didn’t deserve it.”

Cocking a dyed brow, the cultist let out a delicate snort. “She wasn’t fulfilling her potential. You’re so content to keep her trapped here in this horrible negative environment, forever forced to clean up your mistakes! What exactly did I do that was so terrible, hm? Show her the light? If I’m guilty of anything, it’s not trying to woo her to my side sooner. Gwen would make a valuable ally.” Daniel lazily picked his nails with his knife, though unholy blue eyes never once left David. “Things might have gone very differently if she were the one here last time, not you! I was unlucky enough to be stuck with your pitiful company. It’s a shame. I had no idea how tragic poor Gwen’s situation truly was until I started watching you two!”

“What are you talking about? Gwen’s happy here! She had a chance to stay in the city before, with an amazing job. But she came back to the camp. She belongs here just as much as I do!”

Despite the bravado, there was a noticeable quiver to David’s voice. Daniel’s commentary had struck home, whether he liked it or not. There’d been so many nights where David couldn’t sleep, instead stuck staring up at the ceiling in bed as he worried about Gwen, and all her missed opportunities. Was he holding her back? Keeping her from her full potential?

Just like a parasite, Daniel sensed his weakness and attacked, spilling more caustic vitriol. “Keep telling yourself that _Davey_. It won’t change the truth. You’ve got Gwen trapped here. She might as well be in chains!”

“S-shut up,” David whispered. That wasn’t true. Gwen was free to leave anytime!

“Why? Don’t like hearing the truth?” Daniel laughed, high pitched and cruel. “Then here’s some more for you. You and Max should’ve stayed out of my way! I would’ve been doing her a favor! At my side, Gwen could change the world! She has the power to make people obey her every waking word. I’ve seen it firsthand. None of the rotten degenerates here listen to you, but her? They bow and scrape as if she were a goddess descended to earth.”

“That’s not-the kids respect her! But she’s not a goddess!” Not in the twisted way Daniel was describing. David had always thought Gwen was wonderful, of course, and beautiful, smart—it wasn’t the same though! She had her flaws, he understood that. “You can’t put people on a pedestal Daniel! Gwen wouldn’t want that! She’s a human being! She makes mistakes, just like you or me.”

“That’s where you’re WRONG. Gwen is hardly a mere _mortal._ ” Daniel strangled the word, as if it were some unholy insult. His face lit up with a feverish mania, boots crunching through twigs and leaves as he stepped closer, _closer,_ pointing his blade at David. “Gwen is a goddess with limitless potential. She’s destined to help cleanse this world, eternally at my side! Our union is preordained! Her, the authoritarian. Judge to those who are plagued with sin! I, her executioner, heeding her decree. Gwen and I will purge this toxic planet together, as man and wife! It’s Xemug’s decree!”

David’s ears suddenly filled with cotton, white noise crackling like distant lightning in his skull. Wife. WIFE. Not some run of the mill cult follower, blindly obeying Daniel’s whims, like he’d believed. Oh fuck, it all made sense now!! Why didn’t he see it before? There was no reason to put in all this effort for one more cult member. And the purification ritual via sex Gwen had described? Inappropriate, unless reserved specially for someone close to him. Someone Daniel wanted at his side, eternally. As a _wife_.

David felt his stomach roil. This was worse than he could’ve imagined! So much worse _._

“You..” David struggled to speak, emotions welling up inside him. Anger drowned everything else out as tears ran down his face. He couldn’t breathe.“This is what Gwen was hiding, isn’t it? ISN’T IT?! You deranged, corrupt bastard!!” David yelled at the top of his lungs, pouring every ounce of frustration, sorrow, and bitterness into it. “How DARE YOU!! She’s not yours! You can’t—can’t _claim_ her, as if she were a piece of meat!! Gwen deserves to make her own choices in life! She’s a beautiful, unique person, and you want to rip all of that away from her! And for what Daniel?! HUH?! Because some insane, made up deity of yours said to??!”

Watching him spit and rant with what was clear enthusiasm, Daniel burst into a round of gasping, hysterical giggles. “Such fury! I’m impressed! I didn’t think you had it in you! You’re always so….soft. Weak. You didn’t behave like this when I threatened Max. Why is that David? Does Gwen really mean _that much_ to you?” The laughter cut off, and Daniel’s cold gaze shot up to David green, completely smothering his rage with impenetrable ice. “You have a funny way of showing it you know. After all, this is all YOUR FAULT. You let this happen. You _let me in_ , David. If you’d claimed Gwen when you had a chance, maybe she wouldn’t have been so desperate to believe I was you! _Maybe_ she would’ve beaten me. But instead, it took me revealing myself for her to realize what was even happening!” Daniel bared his teeth. “And do you know what? I think she was disappointed, if only for a split second. Because I gave her the one thing you never would. _YOU.”_

David’s heart stopped. Daniel could’ve stabbed him, and it wouldn’t have hurt so much as his words. “That’s not true,” he moaned. It wasn’t! He refused to believe that!

“Isn’t it?” Daniel hissed. “She’d be happier with me David! You can’t deny it.” Leering, he twisted the dagger in his grip, sunlight flashing off the blade. David was blinded. He never saw Daniel shift his weight, preparing to pounce, but his final threat rang crystal clear. “With you out of the way, all my plans will come to fruition. So why don’t you do me a favor and make this easy, hmm?”

Several things happened after that. Daniel rushed at him, blade poised in the air. David cried out and stumbled, catching the cultist’s wrists mid attack. His brain kept repeating Daniel’s accusations on loop, refusing to let him think as he struggled to keep himself from getting stabbed. Vision blurred by his own tears, gasping cries poured from David’s chapped lips, mingling with Daniel’s determined grunts.

“Stop!! Daniel, stop!!”

The knife’s point wavered, then jabbed at David’s sternum, piercing his skin. “Just—DIE,” Daniel spat, struggling against David’s grip. “Once you’re gone, Gwen will be free! I can make her mine!! She’ll never have to think about you again!”

_‘Your fault, your fault…..’_ the voice whispered in David’s head, growing louder with each fresh rivulet of blood that stained his counselor shirt. _‘If you’d confessed your feelings sooner, this wouldn’t be happening. Gwen would be safe. She’d love you, want you. You ruined everything!’_

David whimpered, feeling his arms begin to buckle. Fiery pain burst across his chest as the dagger slipped an inch, carving a deep gash into his skin. It was agony. God, was this anything like what Gwen had felt? How much did she suffer because he didn’t help her?

_Fuck._ David went pale with horror. If Daniel killed him, what would happen to her then?

“Stop….fighting-!” Daniel spat, pushing all his weight into the blade. David screamed, shoving back, newfound energy coursing through his limbs. He’d messed up enough. He couldn’t let Daniel hurt Gwen! He’d protect her, here, now, no matter what!!

“NO! You're won’t get the chance to lay a single finger on her again!! Not EVER!!” Teeth gnashing, David ignored the pain and ducked down low, slamming his head against Daniel’s and smashing his nose flat. Just like Gwen had done.

It was the perfect spot to aim for. Whatever makeup Daniel had used to hide the damage didn’t actually fix anything. Blood immediately coated his face as he dropped the knife and screamed in pain, giving birth to a monstrous reflection. Distorted, crazed; this is what he’d looked like for Gwen. The thought was infuriating.

“You—you ruined EVERYTHING!” David shouted, driving a fist into Daniel’s gut. Daniel coughed, collapsing to the ground. David followed him, pinning him down with bony knees as he kept pummeling Daniel’s face, chest, shoulders; anywhere he could reach. “Even if it takes the rest of my life, I’m going to fix what you’ve done!! Gwen deserves the world, but you don’t get to be a part of it! You’re going to rot in prison, where you belong!! You selfish-!”

Punch.

“Arrogant!!”

Wham!

“BASTARD!!”

THWACK!

Daniel tried to fight him off, but David was relentless. So he gave up, cackling and writhing on the ground like a wounded animal. “You think prison will stop me? I’ll get out,” he sputtered, blood flecking David’s face. “Why not kill me? You’re already halfway there! C’mon David. Prove you’re not w-worthless!” Daniel grinned, gory droplets beaded across his lower lip. “Prove you can _protect her_.”

David hesitated, bloodstained knuckles trembling. Some terrible part of him...wanted to. Killing Daniel would make everyone safer. Himself, Max. _Gwen._ But then he pictured Gwen cowering, crying, begging him not to hurt her, and David realized he couldn’t do it.

Murder wouldn’t solve anything. He’d only be one step closer to resembling Daniel, and David refused to do that to her. Gwen had been through enough.

“.....no. I’ll protect her my way,” David swore, flashing the crippled cult leader a grim smile, as he lowered his fist. “You’re going to jail, Daniel. Forever. You’ll never get to see her again.”

“That’s what you think,” Daniel snarled, all traces of manipulation lost to a feral frenzy. His shell cracked wide open, all he could do was be himself. Deluded, and dangerous. “You can’t keep her from me David!! I WILL make Gwen into the perfect wife, and we’ll spread the glory of Xemug to everyone! You’ll all bow down before us! One way or another, you’ll regret standing in my way! You, and that little spawn you like so much. I’ll-!”

SLAM.

David hit Daniel’s temple with a meaty thud, getting one last punch it. Satisfying, and it knocked him clear out.

The silence that fell over the clearing was almost indescribable, weighty with tension and a hushed, bone weary relief. David sighed, checking Daniel’s pulse just to be certain. Slow, but steady. Perfect. He wasn’t faking. “You had that coming,” David muttered, more to himself than anything. He wiped his face, pretending not to see the red tainting his knuckles as he picked himself up off the now unconscious doppelgänger. What was he supposed to do? Wait for more cops to show up?

Perhaps that was the magic word, or good luck finally being on his side. Far off in the distance David picked up the sound of wailing sirens. It reminded him of the unfortunate souls lying dead in the bunker beneath his feet. Gwen could’ve been one of them. Same with himself, and Max. One wrong move...

“You really are a monster.” David nudged Daniel’s ribs with the tip of his boot. He didn’t react, flopping bonelessly to the side from the force of another gentle, swift....abusive kick.

Maybe David wasn’t a murderer. But he wasn’t above petty vengeance. With Daniel’s track record, a few bruises and scrapes weren’t likely to be stressed over too much. Not by those who mattered. He could go to jail and suffer pain for days, weeks—god, David was starting to sound like Gwen.

Oh. GWEN. David’s face burned. _“If you admitted your feelings for her, she’d have to confess hers too!”_ That’s what Daniel said. And while he’d like to believe Daniel had been lying, David couldn’t. It was the truth, all of it. Gwen...Gwen had feelings for him. She liked him. Or, well. She did, before all of this madness.

David wanted to cry. This was all a sick joke. All this time, he and Gwen had been dancing around each other, neither willing to confess what they really felt. He was afraid of scaring her off, content to keep everything the same, if it meant Gwen would always be there standing at his side. Was he really no better than Daniel? None of this would’ve happened if he’d confessed his feelings. David practically hand delivered the tools to Gwen’s destruction over to the insane man without batting an eye, because he was afraid...a coward.

“I’m such an idiot.”

The sirens grew louder, drowning out his self loathing. At least for the time being. Sighing, David shot a dirty look at the blood splattered man at his feet, and the dagger lying a few feet away, gleaming innocently in the sun. Tempting him. No one would ever know. After what Daniel had done, didn’t he deserve it?

David squirmed, fingers twitching at his side. His chest stung with a harsh reminder of how far Daniel had been willing to go. Was he ready to make the same sacrifice? “You’re a monster. And some day, I hope you’ll regret what you've done.” Taking a calming breath, he kicked the dagger as far away as he could. It skittered across the grass and vanished into a clump of bushes, just in time for the cops to peel into the clearing, tires squealing. David almost regretted it. Almost.

Plastering a grateful smile on his face, he hurriedly waved them over, eager to put this mess to bed, before he did something he’d never be able to come back from. Killing Daniel wouldn’t cleanse his guilt, and it wouldn’t give Gwen peace of mind. Only time could do that. David could only pray he’d get to stick around long enough to see her happy again.

He owed her nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy, not sad...sort of! Honestly, it’s a better ending than I expected. Daniel’s going to prison, Gwen needs extensive therapy...David might have a smidge of homicidal tendencies when it comes to his loved ones. Perfectly normal!

**Author's Note:**

> Another note. I have no fucking clue if the counselor cabin has a bathroom, but I’m saying it does dammit! The story demands it!! And if you’re wondering how Daniel got out of there before Max started poking around, there’s these things called windows. You’re welcome for the mental visual.


End file.
